The Replacement's Order
by lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: I knew I was just nameless tool in Root. But after awhile I started thinking when this was over would team seven miss me? To them I was Sai but, if they ever got Saskue back would I become a forgotten memory?


The Replacement's Order

By: lifeisahiddenriddle

***Please tell what I should improve reviews will be nice. I guess I forget to say I do not own this amazing Manga/anime. But I will say it now just in case. **

Emotions were always confusing; I was never really used to them. In Root they weren't allowed or useful; I was rather accustomed to not needing them. Feeling numb and satisfied with that my mind was never clouded with such nonsense. Yet, when a certain blonde knucklehead named Naruto appeared in my life it changed that. He was loud yet; loyal he showed many ranges of emotions. In his team he kept explaining them the best way he could. Sakura also too helped along the way.

I would go and read about them but it wasn't the same. It was foreign when I experienced them like a new sensation in my whole body. Sometimes they clouded my mind for awhile. It would bother me and I would have to wait before someone could enlighten me with its meaning. When it took too long I would have to start drawing to ease the confusion.

Rarely I would walk around and have Naruto or Sakura explain it me during a walk. But this time I was just walking out of random. My legs moved without thought and I followed where it took me. In the forest it was bright even if the trees covered the sky. I didn't know why all of a sudden I came here. No one was here so I kept walking deeper. I stopped after awhile and started to sketch.

What was bothering me now? My mind raced back thinking for the source; Naruto and Sakura were normal. They felt everything instantly; however it took me a little longer. Was I upset that I was emotionless? I couldn't help it I grew up like this. I had no name, no future, no dreams I was a tool to be used at will. To protect the village at all costs.

My eyes wandered off and kept sketching. I was a tool besides Sai wasn't even my real name; just a codename for this mission. When this mission would be over Sai would be just another distant forgotten memory. _A replacement for anything_, it stung. _But why?_ It shouldn't really bother me that I'm stating the obvious I was a replacement. I could recall Naruto and Sakura reminiscing about Saskue countless of time. Like how great he was or how unforgettable he was.

It got me thinking would they still remember me after I would leave? If they actually did get Sasuke would he still be himself when he returned? Then another emotion passed me, it felt like anger and then annoyance. _What made Sasuke so special?_ Yes, he did come from a famous clan but he became a missing-nin now. He could have stayed but chose power instead of friendship. He betrayed the Leaf Village and was associated with the Akatsuki and before Orochimaru.

Were Naruto and Sakura right? That Sasuke was worth all this trouble. Was he that person before all of this happened and still good in some way? He was in team seven but, not any more. The paint brush snapped immediately, I just sighed. The emotions were getting the better of me. In an instant I pulled out my tantō and turned to my guest quickly. I didn't show any emotions as I stared straight at onyx black eyes coldly looking at me. He had a pale complexion; the first thing in my mind was he was their Saskue. In a way I had to agree with Sakura he wasn't bad looking. Too cold-hearted in the eyes and I was in Root! He rolled his eyes and I kept my guard up. What was he doing here of all places?

"What is your purpose of being here?" I asked.

He just responded with, "Hm."

He made no moves and his body language told me he wasn't going to attack. I lowered my weapon and we both sat down and said nothing. It didn't take long for me to start talking.

"Naruto and Sakura always talk about you."

He didn't show much but annoyance, "Why should I care they talk about me?

I shrugged, "They said you were a good friend." I kept going, "Didn't realize that betraying your village meant you were a good person."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and held himself like was better than me, "Keep talking replacement, its pathetic just to look at you."

I smiled, "Getting jealous that I'm taking your spot."

He slightly frowned, "You said it yourself they keep talking about me."

I countered it, "So you do care."

He didn't say anything and I wanted to laugh. I looked down at my arms and my sketch in the ground. I started to put away from stuff and told him what I thought of our team.

"Team seven could do a lot better without you."

He nodded in agreement, "I know that." He reasoned, "Why else would I be reluctant to come back."

"Do you want to come back?"

He didn't response quickly like he was in deep thought, "I have important things to do."

I bit inside my mouth, "More important than your friend?"

He didn't like my tone, "You wouldn't understand you robot."

In a way it didn't feel like an insult more like stating a fact. Deep in my mind I was getting annoyed with this guy; he was aware that they wanted him back. What was so important to him then to come back to his native home?

He got up and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Keep them safe replacement."

That was it for our conversation since he vanished like that. I left too, I guess Sasuke even thought as me as his replacement. In a way I was…happy? Yes, I could say that he entrusted his friends with me. I didn't exactly know him that well but my mind raced to something else. Hope…maybe Naruto and Sakura would get Sasuke again. In the meant time I would do what he ordered. I would hold his spot so when he was done he would come back to his real family.

I guess this was fine for me; after all I was just a nameless tool. When this would be over maybe I would see the actual team seven in action, while I would be in the background and shadows watching them. I wanted to see them happy after they helped me with so much. It was only fair for them. And it was enough for me.


End file.
